Double Dating With Aubrey
by Lauronica Mars
Summary: Beca and Chloe go on a double date with Aubrey and her mystery date. I have about three chapters written out, but depending on the response and or if I change my mind on who Aubrey is dating that could change. Has a small amount of swear words so that's why it's rated M.
1. Chapter 1

**AN:Hello friends! Welcome to my first story. I don't know if you'll like this but i'm pretty proud of it. I don't write, like at all, unless it is for school. So this is literally my first attempt at fanfiction and pretty much writing in general. Have fun you awesome nerds.**

 **I do not own Pitch Perfect or any Pitch Perfect characters.**

* * *

"Why do I have to go?" I asked.

"Because Becs, Aubrey is finally warming up to you and she is really excited for us to meet this person." She says.

Great she's pouting now. Why can I never resist a Chloe Beale pout. Ever since we met, the pout worked on me. "Beca, watch a movie with me!" Pout. "Let's go kiss in the _pouring_ rain." Pout. "Beca, come to dinner with Bree and her date!" Pout.

God dammit.

"Oh my god! Fine!" I say, begrudgingly I might add, the annoyance clear on my face.

"Yes! Finally, I thought I was going to have to resort to more drastic measures than a pout." she says. She smirks, and I know she had no intent on leaving without me.

Wait. More drastic measures? What does that mean? Well now i'm curious. It's probably not a good idea, i've been saying no for an hour and now i'm technically giving her false hope.

"I changed my mind i'm not going, tell the Aca-nazi to entertain her date alone."

She smacks me on my arm for that, should've left that Aca-nazi part out.

"OW" I yelp. Rubbing my arm. The pain searing through my arm.

"Chloe! What the hell!"

"First of all you deserved that, she's my best friend and I love her. Secondly, you've already agreed so you can't wuss out now." She says. I can't resist that look in her eyes.

"Chloe" I sigh. I love Aubrey I do, but she **is** Aubrey and we don't mix.

There's that switch. The switch in her eyes goes from determined, to sad. Her eyes gloss over and she gives me a sad smile.

" I just want my two favorite people to get along, I know you guys butt heads but can't you be civil for one night?" She says a slight crack in her voice.

I knew I shouldn't have taken my chances. Damn you curiosity.

"Hey. Hey. Don't do that, I was only kidding, i'll go with you." I say, and I see her perk up immediately and she smiles that wide grin at me. I feel warm.

"Yes, I knew drastic measures would work!" She says, while enveloping me in a hug.

"Are you kidding me Beale! Making me feel guilty was drastic measures!" How did I fall for a scheming mastermind?

"I'm sorry! I didn't think I'd have to resort to them. But then you decided to revoke your agreement to go! It was the only way." She says, laughing lightly.

"Damn you, Beale. You are such a bitch." I say playfully. Just a single laugh from her has me smiling like an idiot.

She laughs. "You know it Mitchell, a bitch who has to get ready for dinner. So do you. Now go." she says leaving the room and walking across the hall to hers.

I grumble and walk to my closet. "Is this a casual dinner that I can wear pajamas to?" I ask, I really don't want to put on make-up for this.

"It's Aubrey, honey." She yells from across the hall. "Plus it's the fourth date with this person, I highly doubt she'd let it be casual.'' She says walking back into my room. "If you show up in anything that isn't date appropriate I highly doubt she will let the night end before killing you." she says, chuckling.

I laugh lightly. " You got that right, though the "Ear monstrosities" are staying in." I say pulling my black skinny jeans on.

"I wouldn't have it any other way Becs." she says returning across the hall.

 **30 minutes later**

"Beca! Hurry up or we're gonna be late!" Chloe yells from downstairs

I quickly descend the stair case. Putting on my Black and Blue checkered flannel.

I look up and is standing there in a White buttoned up dress shirt, black jeans that fit perfectly, and black pumps.

All my thoughts have left and i'm just standing there. Breathless.

"Wow" I say, still too shocked to say anything other than one word.

She smiles, and says "Do you like it? I bought this shirt the other day, I figured this would be a good time to wear it." Her eyes are bright and questioning.

I try to say anything, but still nothing comes out.

"Becs?" she says.

I break out of my stunned state and walk over to her. I pull her against me and kiss her. Everything I couldn't say transferred into a single kiss.

I pull back and look at her. She has a dazed and lazy smile on her face.

Pulled out of my love infilled haze, and I realize I never answered her.

She still has that questioning look on her face.

"I love the shirt, and seeing you after coming down that stairs." I release a shaky breath. " I...I knew I loved you before now, but I wasn't ready to say it. But after seeing you just standing here, in our home, waiting to go on a double date with Aubrey, I fell in love with you all over again.

So yes, I love the shirt and I love you." I finish.

Her eyes are watery and there are tears rolling down her face. Her eyes. Her bright blue eyes, they are filled with love, and I know she feels the same way about me.

"Beca" she says softly. "My god, Beca I love you so much. I've been waiting for this moment for years, I can't believe it's actually happening." She says, followed by a watery chuckle. I lean up and kiss her gently and slowly.

"As much as I love this moment." She says after pulling away. "We needed to leave 10 minutes ago, and if we don't leave now we're going to be late."

I kiss her one more time, but only for a moment.

"Okay, let's go. I don't want Aubrey yelling at us for being late, plus I really wanna know who her date is." I say walking towards the door.

Chloe reaches down and grabs my hand, giving it a little squeeze. We make our way hand in hand to the car before she responds to me.

"I'm not sure. She just said that she wanted us…"

"You"

" **Us** , to meet them. Apparently she is very serious about this person. She hasn't told me who they are and she tells me everything." She says, a slight tinge of hurt in her voice.

"Well i'm sure she had a good reason, now let's get outta here, i'm kinda excited to see who puts up with her." I say, smirking.

"Beca" she warns

"Kidding, i'm kidding. You know I love Bree. I promise to behave tonight" I say getting to the driver's seat.

"Oh, i'm not worried about you behaving, i'm worried about how Bree will react if you don't" she replies, giving me a small smirk.

"Yeah, Yeah. Get in the car Beale, before General Posen decides to stab me with her salad fork."

* * *

 **AN: OOooo who is Aubrey's date. (Tell me who you think it is)**

 **So that's the end of that. I hope you all enjoyed my first story. I hope the characters weren't too OOC. I tried my best. Don't forget to leave a review, good, bad, neutral, song choices, i don't know. Tell me stuff to help make my writing better i'd love input on how to improve for you all.**

 **Thanks for reading all!**

 **BYE WEIRDOS!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Pitch Perfect 1/2 or the characters used. I wrote this forever ago, and I guess I switched it from being in Beca's POV to just a third person kind of thing. After re-reading it and changing some things I feel like it works out and if I tried to change it to just one POV everything would be really weird and not work. Hope you like this!**

* * *

 _ **At the restaurant**_

"It's about time you two arrived" Aubrey said throwing Beca and Chloe a stern -but riddled with nerves- glance as they walked to the table.

Sitting next to the blonde, was none other than Stacie Conrad. Who looked slightly less nervous than her date.

The two stood there, mouths shaped into small O's as they stared at Stacie, occasionally looking between the two.

Breaking out of her shock, Chloe spoke first." Sorry, Bree but things got a little, uhm, _emotional_ , back at home." She says, giving Aubrey a big excited grin.

"Wait, what happened, are you okay?" Aubrey says, face morphing from nervous to concerned.

"Oh, no jus-"

"Are we gonna ignore that Stacie is here?" Beca says cutting Chloe off.

"Yeah, uhm, hi guys." Stacie sheepishly mumbles out. The girls have never seen her look more awkward in all the time they've known her.

"Hi Stace!" Chloe exclaims."Aubrey Ragsdale Posen." Her tone going from cheery to serious in the seconds it took to look from Stacie to Aubrey. Beca of course snickers at Aubrey's middle name. "Do you care to explain why you kept that you were dating our dear friend Stacie from me?"

Beca notices that on the word dating Aubrey tenses slightly and Stacie looks extremely happy, her grin expanding .

Aubrey doesn't respond for a few minutes, probably hoping Chloe will stop looking at her like that. But if you've ever met Chloe Beale you know, that she does not back down.

After a long pause, Aubrey lets out a breath and begins.

"I didn't tell you because I was afraid." She says, fear overriding her features, looking down she starts playing with her fingers before she begins again.

"It takes a lot for me to admit things like that, but I know that any other way of phrasing it would be lying, and i've done enough of that. I was afraid, because this is a part of my life that I didn't know was a thing. Until Stacie. I was terrified when I started having feelings for her, and if I told you I knew you would be supportive, and if that happened it would be real. I wasn't ready to accept anything. Then one day, I went out with Stacie, and while we were out I finally understood what everything meant, and I accepted it." She takes a shaky breath, tears slowly building in her eyes. " I am very sorry for not telling you Chloe, you had no idea how much I wanted to, but I just wasn't ready. Forgive me?" She finished closing her eyes to block the tears from falling.

Chloe, didn't do much blocking and let her tears flow free. Again very thankful for waterproof makeup "Oh, Bree, of course I forgive you. I'm very happy for you and Stacie. Just no more secrets. Alright?" Chloe asks staring across the table at Aubrey.

"Of course, Chlo. No more secrets, I promise." Aubrey reassures grabbing Chloe's hand and gently squeezing.

"Aubrey. Can you come outside with me for a sec? I need some air." Beca states not so much as asking as a silent demand towards the blonde.

Slightly shocked from the smaller brunette speaking, she turns toward her. She has an idea of what is about to happen, so she might as well just go with her. Stacie and Chloe look between the two, waiting for Aubrey to answer.

"Of course Beca. Let's go." The two get up from their seats and walk outside, the cool night air pushing into them.

The two sit in silence for a few minutes before Beca speaks up, her tone more stern than normal.

"She's liked you for awhile you know?" She whispers, but loud enough for Aubrey to hear her.

"No, I didn't. She only told me it was more than a few months. How long, exactly?" She asks, her normally demanding tone switched for a soft one.

"Freshman year." She replies quickly. "It was the party after our first real performance, a bunch of guys were hitting on her and she went and sat with you instead. She told me Chloe walked off with a gorgeous DJ. She saw you sitting alone and wanted to keep you company, she said you guys talked for hours and when she went home that night, she felt it. She didn't know what **it** was but she figured it out a bit after that night." Aubrey responded with a scoff and an eye roll.

"I don't think gorgeous, is the right wording. Maybe a hobbit, or pain in the ass might fit better." A smirk overtaking her features. Bantering with Beca being the only way to deal with knowing Stacie had liked her for a little over 4 years. Beca let's out a chuckle, and smiles.

"Yeah, maybe. But, I still have the love of my life, and her being your best friend means you have to deal with this pain in the ass no matter what." Beca says a small smile pulling at her lips.

"You love her?" she chokes out, surprised by that answer.

"Yeah, I do. It's why we were late actually, I walked down the stairs and fell for her all over again. Which seems really cheesy but I felt it. It seemed like the right time to finally tell her." Beca turns toward Aubrey, the small smile gone, replaced with a blank expression. "But we didn't come out here to talk about me. We came out here to talk about you and Stacie."

Aubrey had been expecting this, but just because you know something is going to happen, does not mean you can ever fully prepare yourself.

"She has had a huge thing for you for years. Right now she is finally getting what she has been waiting so patiently for. When Chloe said you and Stacie were dating, her face lit up and that's the happiest i've ever seen her in her life. She has been my best friend my entire life, and i'll be damned if I let you live if you ever break her heart." Her voice sounds like it's filled with anger, but they both know it's just Beca's protective side. "You make her happy, if you ever hurt her, in any way possible. I will find a way to hurt you ten times worse." She breathes in and releases a shaky breath, Aubrey stands there and waits for her to finish.

"I love Stacie, she is like a sister to me. I love you as well, apart from Stacie and Chloe you are one of my best friends, and I care for you like my sister as well. Don't ever make me hurt one of my sisters, whether it be Stacie or you." She says vulnerability and care lacing her voice, her blue eyes pooling with worry of what might happen to her friends.

Aubrey pulls Beca into bone crushing hug. Whispering "I love you too, so much." into her ear.

Beca doesn't shy away like she normally would, instead holding the blonde even tighter to her.

Neither of them know how long they stood outside embracing each other but they both knew they had been outside for at least 15 minutes.

"Beca." Aubrey starts after pulling away. "I think of you as my sister as well and I never want to hurt Stacie. I know we just recently started going on dates, but if she will have me I want to ask her to be my girlfriend. I plan on staying with her for a very long time, so I don't think heartbreak is an option. That being said, we've been outside for quite awhile and the girls are going to start worrying about us if we stay any longer. So how about we go back inside, yeah?"

"Yeah. Oh, and Bree?"

"Yes, Beca"

"I hate you" She says, grinning.

Aubrey laughs before shooting Beca a huge grin.

"Hate you too Mitchell" She responds. They smile at each other knowingly and head back inside.

As they walk back inside their dates look at them. Chloe seems teary eyed and they wonder what went on while they were outside.

"There you both are!" Stacie exclaimed. Eyes lighting up when she looked at Aubrey. "I was just about to go drag you back in here."

"Sorry Stace, me and Beca had a little talk and got a bit carried away." Aubrey replies, giving Stacie a sheepish smile.

"Stacie." Beca states. Staring directly at her.

"Yeah, Becs?" Stacie asks questioningly.

"Don't hurt my sister, if you do I break you." Beca replies firmly, gaze unwavering.

Aubrey suppress a gasp at Beca's forwardness with Stacie, she thought the sister comment was going to stay between the two of them. Thinking back to a couple minutes ago, she gets Beca's comment about not hurting her **or** Stacie. She smiles and watches the exchange play out.

"Uhm. Okay. I won't hurt Jade. But, what does she have to do with anything?"

For such an amazingly smart girl Stacie can still be quite dense sometimes.

"Not Jade, Stace." Beca sighs. "I meant Aubrey. Don't hurt her, if you break her heart I will hurt you. Okay?"

Everyone but Aubrey herself was surprised to hear Beca talk like that about her. Everyone knew she cared about the blonde, but sister was unexpected.

"Oh. Of course. I would never hurt her, she means too much to me. Anything done to hurt her will not be done by me. On the chance that I do, it will more than likely be unintentional, and I will try to do everything in my power and beyond to fix it." Stacie answers, albeit starting off shocked, she finished determined and confident.

"Good. Now that all of this is out of the way, can we eat? I'm starving." Beca smirks. Though her smirk is quickly replaced with surprise as Chloe pulls her into a bear hug. Chloe lets out a squeal knowing how much Beca cared about her best friend. It was really a dream come true for them to acknowledge that they cared for each other this much.

"Dude! No! Get off me Beale! Beca yells a bit louder than intended. People in the restaurant looking over at them, smiles plaguing their faces as they watch the interaction.

Finally getting out of Chloe's grasp they all share a laugh at Beca's grumpy face and decide to order and get the date officially started.

* * *

 **AN:I have a feeling that my Victorious people will understand why Beca's sister is named Jade. Anyway, it turns out that I didn't even have to change who Aubrey's date was because you all were hoping it was Stacie anyway. I'm so glad you all ship Staubrey because I freaking love it. We need more Staubrey fics in this fandom. I hope you all enjoyed this, again i'm not the best writer but i'm actually pretty proud of this little thing that i've done. I have another chapter done that is about what goes down while Aubrey and Beca are outside having their mushy moments. Seeing that I wrote these chapters a good while ago, I never actually did write the date, but if that's something you would like to see please tell me so I can get started on it! Till next time weirdos!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Moment inside the restaurant while Beca and Aubrey are outside having there stupidly sweet moment.**

Beca and Aubrey walk away from the table and head outside. The moment the door shuts Chloe turns to Stacie.

"How long?" Chloe asks. Stacie has a wide eyed expression on her face as if she doesn't know what she is being asked. Chloe huffs and tries again.

"How long have you liked Aubrey? I saw they way you looked at her so don't even try and say not long." Putting air quotes around "not long".

Stacie looks down at the table and mumbles a small "Freshman Year." Chloe doesn't quite hear her and asks her to repeat herself.

"Freshman Year" she says louder than before. Chloe looks at her with wide eyes and an open mouth. They stay silent for a few moments.

"What?" Chloe chokes out, breaking the silence. Stacie looks over to the door, trying to see of the other will save her from this conversation. They won't.

"Freshman Year!? Stacie, why didn't you say anything? Or at least tell someone."

"I was afraid. She's Aubrey, you expect me to just waltz right up to her and ask her out? No, absolutely not. Plus, I told Beca. She's known since the day I figured it out."

"Beca knew!?" Chloe exclaims. She will be having quite the conversation with her later.

"Yeah, she's my best friend, of course she knew." Stacie says, looking at Chloe.

"Alright, that's fair. That being said. We need to talk, before the others come back in." Chloe says, a stern expression appearing on her face.

"Aubrey is my best friend, i've known her more than half my life and her being happy is the most important thing to me aside from Beca. I know you won't hurt her, but I want you to know what you're getting into. Aubrey has had a lot happen to her, it's the reason the way she is how she is. Her past relationships have always affected her, even now she's afraid of haircuts because an ex told her she didn't look good with short hair."

Chloe says, a grin momentarily taking over her features. "That was secret, don't tell her I told you or she'll kill me." Stacie chuckles and Chloe continues.

"What i'm getting at is that Aubrey can be a lot to handle, I need to know that you're able to love her even if she has a lot going on. You're one of my best friends Stacie, and I would hate to see either of you get hurt. But when you start dating her, I need to know that you will be there for her, and care for her." Chloe finishes and her eyes are slightly teary. Stacie takes a breath before she responds.

"I've liked Aubrey for a long time. I've gotten closer with her over the past two years and I care a lot about her. I want to keep her safe and I want to love her like she deserves to be loved. I've never been happier than when i've been with her. I'm not going into this with the mindset of being able to handle everything. I'm going in with the mindset that I love her, and I will do whatever it takes every day until she knows it. Even when she does, I won't stop. I don't want to hurt her Chloe, that's the farthest thing from what I want. In my life i've been sure of 5 things. That I can sing, that Beca is my best friend and the closest person to me, that being in the Bellas is one of the greatest things to ever happen to me, that Beca was in love with you from that day at the activities fair and you were meant to be together, and finally that i'm so in love with Aubrey Posen." By the end of Stacie's speech both girls are teary eyed and very happy.

"Okay, that's all I needed to hear. I'm happy for the both of you. I couldn't want a better person to be in love with my best friend." They smile at each other and look towards the people walking over to them.

"There you both are!"


End file.
